


Insatiable

by Anonymous



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Consentacles, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Korosensei goes into heat at work and Karasuma deals with it.
Relationships: Karasuma Tadaomi/Korosensei
Kudos: 26
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tuesday

Korosensei walked into class 3-E, believing everything would be normal business as usual, but the sudden feeling in his stomach was telling him otherwise. He wanted to shrug it off but the persistent, arising thoughts in his mind of the desire to _breed, to mate_ \-- There was no doubt to him that he was in heat. For what purpose did the heats serve, he couldn't answer-- Ever since he underwent transformation, he would go through a mating cycle every 5 months. Korosensei sat at his desk, shuddering, draping a tentacle over his face. He needed to take a week off just for this but knows there’s nothing he can do or say to justify it, his body incapable of illness in this form and his dignity as a teacher on the line. 

So when he feels territorial, hostile, arousal fogging his mind making him unable to think clearly and focus on his work, he locks himself in the office. He couldn't let ANYONE see him like this. He could handle being known as the resident perverted octopus, but this was another matter entirely. He was far too vulnerable in this state and if anyone would try an assassination attempt, they most definitely would succeed, and more importantly, he couldn't risk accidentally hurting his students. Eyeing several of the porno magazines laying on the desk, Leaning back in the chair, he slowly parts his outermost legs, reaching down to press the two pads of his fingers against his slit on the underside of his torso, feeling himself already growing slick. He pants softly and almost feels like he can't hold back. His body flushed, his pulse sped up, his mouth parted slightly and he squirmed, incredibly sexually frustrated and unable to get release. _How long had it been since he'd done this?_

Then there was a knock on the door. In a flash, he straightened his tie and pretended to be working on grading the students' papers. Korosensei didn't look up as his coworker, Karasuma walked in. Koro felt himself tense up and flushed, a tint of pink spreading over his face as the man spoke. 

"Morning, how's the grading coming along?" Karasuma asked. He waited for a moment, silent, waiting for the creature's reply, but instead received a glazed-over expression in his eyes and a slight drool coming from his partly open maw as he continued marking the papers in front of him. For a moment, Korosensei had completely lost himself in his frustration, so distracted by his body’s desires that he forgot he was being asked a question. The fire that burned inside him while he sensed the man's presence was absolutely unbearable, and it took all his effort to keep himself under composure as he turned to his colleague. 

“Hmm? Yes, everything is going fine.” Korosensei replied, trying not to make eye contact. His mind had become clouded by an insatiable lust, a curse he would never wish on anyone. An urge that took everything he had from him to not bend Karasuma over his desk and growl in his ear, biting, while pushing all of his tentacles inside him, fucking him hard. An urge that Korosensei had to destroy before it overcame him. He was fully pink now, no doubt, but filled with guilt at the thoughts he was having about his coworker. He would usually have little to no difficulty controlling himself: To not give into his animalistic instincts: but this was different. He was in heat. A heat he still didn't know the purpose of. He was going to die in less than a year's time, why did his body want to reproduce? Could he even do that anymore like this? No matter; He thought. He found himself desperate, to touch himself, but he had to wait. He needed to get out of here before he did something drastic.

Korosensei was acting slightly odd, Karasuma thought to himself. Usually he was so chipper, and didn't take so long to finish work. He was a monster at Mach 20 after all. He was surprised when he got up and turned to the window. Pushing the window open with his hand, Karasuma barely had a chance to say another word before the yellow creature was out the window, turning back to look at him with a rushed apology "Gottagoithinkileftsomethingathome-!" And then he was gone. Shrugging it off, Karasuma went back to the classroom.

Making his way to his apartment, reaching his room and opening the door, Korosensei quickly locked it before turning around and letting out a sigh. At last he was alone, and could finally take a moment to relax and overcome this heat. He had barely taken 2 steps inside before bracing himself against the wall. He was only a few steps away from the bed, but he needed release now. His slit dripping a slimy fluid, quivering, he reached down to prod at it, the bulbous tips of his finger gently stretching him open. He could smell his own slick and _God,_ it was intoxicating. He hoped Karasuma couldn't smell him back there. Panting quietly, his modified tentacle- his equivalent of a cock on this body- slowly emerged from the base of his tentacle legs. It was quite large, and thick, and at the end tapered off creating a soft rounded tip. Involuntarily, the tentacle slid and stroked against his thigh, eager.

He manifested another, and let it rub and wrap around the first one. He struggled to keep his breath steady as the tentacles writhed together, covered in slick. Korosensei clenched his jaw, pressing his body further to the wall, suppressing a moan as the appendages sent sparks of pleasure across his body. Gripping one of the tentacles with his free hand and pumping, the other held against the wall. Suddenly his clothes felt too constricting, so he quickly shrugged out of his robe. He was enjoying it right now, so he didn't expect it when his cock suddenly brushed against his entrance, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. It pressed further and he moaned quietly. 

"Ah--" He moans, as the tentacle forces inside himself. He can feel how wet he is inside, the tight heat clamping down around his cock, and his own tentacle stretching him open. His legs curl in on themselves and he feels ashamed and hates how good it feels, he's _warm, wet_ and shuddering, teeth twisted into a a crooked smile but his mouth slightly open, panting. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to a fantasy he'd had a few months ago about his other coworker, Irina. Her pinning him against the wall, just an earshot away from the students, taking his tenta-dick in her warm, wet mouth, her hands all over him. Perhaps the most powerful and intelligent being on Earth, unable to resist her advances, succumbing to pure pleasure. In that moment, he wouldn't even have time to react if a knife was pulled to his throat. 

Korosensei pressed his hand hard against his mouth, biting down as his entire body trembled from the pleasure he was giving himself. He groaned against his hand, his cries barely suppressed at this point as the second tentacle rubbed the outside of his skin where his slit was located. It stroked the underside of the tentacle already thrusting inside him and he seized. More images running through his mind, memories of a past life. Hands all over his body, touching him, a mouth sucking him. Another tentacle appeared from his side and he gripped it, tightening his fingers around it. His eyes were barely open, dazed, and breath heavy. He was so close. He could feel his climax approaching as he played with himself. 

As if the tentacles read his mind, the tentacle wriggling inside him slowly removed itself from his ass, before joining together with the others, and starting to writhe against one another again, tighter and tighter, as all three merged together and pushed deep into his twitching hole. His eyes went wide as he was pushed over the edge and into an orgasm.

He went bright pink and cried out, Ropes upon ropes of opalescent cum shot out from the tips of his tentacles, filling him with gushing heat. Korosensei was left trembling and twitching as his entire body was shuddering, all six of his legs threatening to give out from under him as the waves of pleasure caused by the orgasm. He lay there pitifully against the wall as his appendages unsheathe themselves from his cunt, twitching limply and drool dripping from his mouth.

Korosensei's body no longer feels like it's on fire. Now his body and mind felt calm, and content. He allowed himself a moment to calm down from the high he had just experienced. Wiping the fluid off the floor, the rest of the slimy fluid he was covered with was quickly absorbed by the antimatter. Quickly cleaning up, he put his clothes back on and for the first time in months, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewatched this series recently and i was kinda disappointed there isn't way more porn of korosensei. dude's literally a hentai tentacle monster and i am, Unashamedly, a monster fucker


	2. Chapter 2

Karasuma was at the office repeatedly pressing the call button on his phone. Korosensei had been acting weird for the past day or so, brushing past everyone in a hurry, rejecting his calls, leaving class so abruptly and not returning for hours. It wasn't in its supposed nature to abandon his class like that, and he was, admittedly, a little worried. Not about the octopus of course, but what he was up to. Was it planning something? It was hard to trust someone like him, even if he seemed so kind. After all, he was the monster that had been threatening to blow up the planet in less than a year, and the monster he'd been tasked with helping a bunch of Junior High kids find a way to kill. It was ridiculous, really.

He knew where he lived, of course, his entire department had been keeping tabs on the creature in case he tried anything. What could he possibly be doing in there that is more important than the class he swore he'd teach? If everything ended up being fine, he didn't want to call in for help and create an unnecessary ruckus wasting everyone's time, so Karasuma grabbed his keys and decided to take a drive to see Korosensei and figure out what was going on by himself.

.

Korosensei heavily gasped as the peak of his heat returned to him once again. The need for touch. He had gotten off himself just hours before, but as expected, it wasn't enough to sate this heat. Lifting up his head drearily, he turned to see his phone sitting on the desk in the corner of the room, vibrating. Seeing Karasuma's name, he panicked. He couldn't let him see him in this.. state. Not like this. The very sound of that man's voice would make him unable to even attempt to stop him from touching himself. He needed to get through this somehow. Wait it out. For his students.

 _Dammit!_ He thought. He couldn't handle this. His lower half wet with the slick oozing from his slit, he grasped his two tentacle dicks in his hand, squeezing them hard, letting out a choked cry at feeling himself finally be touched again, even by his own hand. he couldn't care to ease into it, he was so pent up.. Korosensei started pumping himself roughly, leaning back against the wall and spreading his tentacles wide as he drooled and moaned.

.

Karasuma parked at Korosensei's complex with a sigh. He almost has second thoughts and thinks about just going home to leave the octopus to whatever the fuck he was doing, but he can't help it. As part of his job, he wanted to know what was going on with the target. The way he acted towards him before leaving earlier today was very strange. He wasn't fulfilling his contract right now, which meant the government could do whatever they wanted with him. He hated the idea of training the students to be a complete waste because of the target's negligence. Karasuma got out of his car and went to the front door of Korosensei's apartment knocking on it while noticing that all the lights were off inside, except for a faint glow.

Upon hearing the loud knock, Korosensei froze and let out an angry hiss at the unexpected visitor. _Who could that be?_ He thought, irritated, his body giving jolts of pain as the much-needed pleasure was cut off all of a sudden. He ignored the knocks, going back to stroking himself but trying to keep the noise down, hoping the person would see that he wasn't home right now and go away.

It stopped for a second before he heard the knock again, accompanied by a deep voice. "Open up. I know you're in there, Korosensei."

 _Karasuma-sensei._ Korosensei almost cursed under his breath. _What the hell was he doing here?_ His body ached uncontrollably more so, knowing that there was someone there, the primary target of his thoughts. Someone he'd love to have under or on top of him right now. He wasn't fussed about how. He shivered in anticipation, both hoping that he'd leave him alone so he could pleasure himself or breaking down the door and seeing him ache with need so much that maybe he'd take pity on him and fuck him senseless.. He can smell his scent coming in from outside and it drove him insane. He shook his head at that thought. _No._ He wouldn't do that. 

After a few minutes of waiting with no response, Karasuma had enough. He knew Korosensei was in there, ignoring him in an attempt to make him go away. He wasn't leaving until he knew what was going on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key. It was a copy, explicitly made to be used in situations like this. He didn't want to force it, but it was clear enough the target wouldn't let him in voluntarily. He braced himself as he opened the door and stepped inside the dark apartment. It was unsurprisingly clean.

The first thing he noticed was the scent. It was unlike anything Karasuma had smelt in his life. Musky and intoxicating, but with a sweet undercurrent of.. _lemons? He's pretty sure it was lemons._ He looked around for the source of the smell, turning on a nearby light. As he did so, he noticed strands of sticky yellow.. fluids trailing the floor, seemingly dripping from the ceiling. What the hell..? He couldn't quite place his finger on it what this was, until it clicked.

 _Mucus._ That's his mucus. But it was different from the other times he'd seen it. It never carried this much of a smell before. It was then when he decided to look to the source of the mucus. His eyes trailed up to the ceiling, and he stood back in shock.

Korosensei's entire body braced in the corner of the ceiling, tentacles quivering, mouth open panting, Strands of his mucus pouring from him. His face, slightly blackened, distorted. Upon hearing his approach, his eyes trained on the man, small pinpricks of light shining in the dimly lit room. Karasuma reached for his gun from his pocket, unsteady, but ready to defend himself, but he didn't attack. Instead, they stared at each other for a moment.

Then the silence was broken. "You shouldn't have come here, Tadaomi." A low growl emanated from Korosensei, teeth bared. God, he couldn't control himself and seeing Karasuma made it worse. He wanted to be all over him, their lips pressed together, his hands under his shirt, his tentacles roaming his body. A moan from the both of them as he slipped somewhere unseen. The man reached up a hand, gently trailing it among an exposed tentacle that was hanging above him, feeling its temperature. "Ngh!" Korosensei recoiled in on himself, letting out a suppressed groan from the sudden contact, before darting away across the ceiling.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You haven't been in class nearly all day, and then i come here and find you acting like this." Karasuma raised his voice. "That was your end of the deal. You'd teach so you'd let the students try and take you out. So what's the problem?" 

Korosensei dropped from the ceiling then, managing to just barely pull himself up so he had his back to the wall, legs spread to the man and pupils wide, his heat-scent was hanging heavier in the air now. Cornered, like a scared animal. He hoped he'd figure out that he was in heat, and leave him alone to deal with it. Instead, he could only manage a desperate sound as Karasuma crouched in front of him.

Karasuma almost recoiled upon realizing the scent was stronger here, too. As he was inspecting the yellow creature's body for any signs of possible sickness or injury (despite well knowing he was immune to sickness), he noticed a small slit on the underside of his torso, near the base of his legs, swollen and weeping with more of the mucus. Experimentally, he reached to touch it and the creature tensed up, his face going bright magenta and desperately biting back a moan. 

Karasuma pulled his fingers back, noticing a strand of clear slick trailing off them. He tensed. _So this was what was going on._ He didn't even think that it was possible for Korosensei to get.. Aroused? _This situation couldn't get any more strange._

"I--I-" Korosensei started, almost unable to form the words. _"Forgive me. Karasuma-sensei._ I- I don't know what's come over me." He said in a low tone, avoiding the man's gaze. 

Karasuma shifted uncomfortably and turned to leave before a tendril grabbed him by the wrist. 

" _Please . I-I need-"_ Korosensei gasped. " I need someone.. to Ngh.. end this. I can't handle it anymore!" He cried out, tendrils flailing. He wasn't the type to beg so needy like this to someone . someone who was trying to _kill him_ and was also a fellow teacher . But his mind was too far gone at this point, into a muddled puddle of hormones and lust. He didn't care anymore.

The government agent weighed his options. Was this part of his job? To make sure the Octopus was in good condition so he could teach? Even like this? Or would it be taking advantage of him in such a state? He didn't know. All he knew is that he was slightly and uncomfortably starting to get hard against his will, seeing his target beg for him. _Fuck._ He pressed his legs together haphazardly, hoping it would dull the sensation. 

"So you want me to fuck you." He can't believe he's saying this.

"Yes! _Yes . I trust you ._ Karasuma-sensei, Please. _I need it so badly ."_ Korosensei whined, shifting the weight onto his back legs.

.

The black-haired man made up his mind at that moment. He was gonna fuck the octopus. He was gonna sleep with the squid. He told Korosensei to sit on the futon, and he did so in anticipation, getting on his.. knees? Karasuma removed his clothing until all that was left was his underwear..

At 38 years old, Karasuma was no virgin. Yet, he had no idea what to do here. Was he just supposed to shove his dick inside him until both of them came? No foreplay? Korosensei didn't appear to have any external sex organs that he could see. _Did they need condoms??_ He didn't have any condoms on him. He panicked. The octopus seemed to present as male, but his sexual anatomy was unlike anything of a human's he'd ever seen. He shook his head.

Korosensei was getting impatient and must have saw the confused look on his face as he nervously extended one of his tentacles towards him. Hesitantly, Karasuma reached to grab it and began to lightly stroke the tendril. He was met with a shudder.

As he continued to stroke him and gauge his reactions, a small tendril found its way to the hem of his boxers, tracing them before more manifested to help pull them off. Instantly tentacles roamed his body, playing with his nipples and teasing his cock. The raven-haired man gasped a little at the contact. His tentacles were smooth and warm, and he sped up stroking the one in his hand, leaking fluid. He squeezed the base of it and Korosensei let out a choked moan.

Yet another tendril was raised to him then, demanding entry to his mouth. Korosensei looked up at him, mouth panting, a shade of beet red. He took him in, tongue grazing the tip of the appendage. He'd cry out, then, and buck at his mouth to try and get the man to take him deeper. 

It was then when Karasuma felt a hot breath pressed to his cock. His hands on his thighs, leering over his sex as he watched him suck he tentacle occupying his mouth. _No no no ._ He thinks. He doesn't want those teeth ANYWHERE near his dick.

His tongue swipes out -- _his very long tongue_ \--- and immediately takes the tip of the human's cock in his mouth. He definitely knows how to mind those teeth. Two smaller sticky tendrils wrap around the base of his cock, pumping the aching length. His saliva and tentacle fluids seemed to contain some sort of aphrodisiac, that was seeping into the man's mouth and around his cock, making his genitals swell with arousal. He was painfully hard now.

Under influence of the substance Karasuma had accepted it. He was having sex with the tentacle creature and the tentacle creature was expertly sucking him off. But _damn, did it feel good ._

“ _Oh, Karasuma-sensei._ ” Hissed Korosensei, his hips bucking. “ It feels so good, your mouth feels so good .”

_Fuck._

__

__

This superpowered creature that governments and trained assassins alike the world over struggled to even land a hit on was a complete wreck just from his teasing mouth. He's surprised that nobody tried this before. Right now, he could probably catch him off guard, take him out easy. But he didn't want this to end so soon. This was a once in a lifetime experience.

Karasuma was feeling dangerously close to climax as the creature lapped at the tip of his cock. The man moaned around Korosensei's appendage, noticing that more sweet-smelling goo was leaking from the tip into his mouth, making him feel dizzy with lust. _How was he so good at this?_

The human-turned-monster felt the same. _God, yes._ He couldn't help the fluid leaking out of his tentacle. The feeling of the man's warm mouth engulfing him so readily. He can't believe he hadn't tried this sooner. Maybe Karasuma would go easier on him after this, too. 

He could tell the creature was close to something too, his jaw hanging open as he tended to his sex, and the only sounds he was making being needy pants, groans and whines. The skin to skin contact between them was delicious as Karasuma's free hand found the soaked slit in-between his legs and stroked the slick skin before pressing a finger in, hard. Korosensei immediately seized, a surprised cry escaping his lips. 

"A-ah, yes, _yes--_ " his legs curled in on themselves, shivering as colors flickered across his face, not much unlike a real cephalopod. The tentacle in Karasuma's mouth writhed and pulsed, the strange fluid pouring inside in large quantities. The taste wasn't unpleasant, and he swallowed it with ease.

At the same time Korosensei's mouth was back on him again, taking him in particularly deep, one of his small tentacles pushing into his ass, rubbing against that spot, and threw his head back as he came hard into his mouth. 

Korosensei lapped up his cum eagerly, almost savoring it. For a monster obsessed with sweet things, the man was surprised that he liked it so much. . 

Karasuma was eager to go again as soon as he was done cleaning him up. An effect of the aphrodisiac-laced saliva that still coated his cock, he thought. He glanced down. Korosensei lay back against the blankets of the nest he'd created in his muddled heat, covered with dried mucus from before. _Still disgusting._ But not as big of a deal than the fact he'd just ejaculated in his tentacled colleague's mouth. Karasuma crawled into the nest and finally pressed his lips to his neck. His persisting hard-on was getting uncomfortable at this point and all he wanted to do was plunge himself deep into the weeping hole before him.

“Yes! Yes, I’m ready! Please, give it to me!” Korosensei pleaded, and it took all of Karasuma's resolve to not just fuck him right there and then. Instead, he took two of his fingers and eased them inside. He was already so slick and ready for them. _Damn, guess we won't need lube,_ He chuckled to himself as he began thrusting two of his fingers, eliciting sharp, needy moans. He drew two of the creature's front legs around his back, allowing better access to his underside and soaking slit.

Korosensei couldn't think. He couldn't _breathe_ in his heat filled haze. He couldn't do anything but cry as Karasuma fingered his dripping sex. The government agent's thick fingers stretched him out so perfectly, his calloused pads rubbing against sensitive walls. It scratched his itch in ways that he'd never been able to with just his own tentacles. He'd buck involuntarily, grasping with his hands at whatever he could reach to try and anchor himself. Blankets, the human's arms, it didn't matter. The pleasurable throbbing gave way to desperate need that had him trying to pull Karasuma's fingers in further with small tendrils grasping his wrist. 

He would shamelessly pant as a third finger joined the two inside him already, followed by a forth- stretching his pliant inner walls. The aroused scent of the man before him filled his nostrils then, flooding his senses and making him even more frenzied. Somewhere in the drunken haze he'd remember a time like this when he used to be more human- but it paled in comparison to this. Under this heat, his sensations were influenced, and the tentacles had something to do with it too. He yelled in surprise as Karasuma's fingers slammed into a special spot, white flashing across his vision as pleasure coursed through his body like an electric shock and he moaned.

Legs shaking, chest heaving as his coworker continued to finger fuck his clenching heat as the pleasure increased tenfold. _More more more. God,_ he needed _more._ Korosensei let out a whine of protest when he felt Karasuma's fingers withdraw. _empty. empty._ Why was he so empty? it wasn't enough . 

Karasuma was back to stroking himself, lining up his cock with Korosensei's still slick entrance. He toyed with the entrance, rubbing the head against it. He absolutely marveled at how Korosensei panted and tried desperately to get him in. He'd never seen him act this submissive before. Usually in class he was trying his best to piss him off, and he always had the attitude of being in control. He was on a power trip in everything he did, and for good reason for a creature like him. But he was here, right now, sprawled on the floor, drool dripping from his maw, begging for him to take him for all he's worth. The sight of the creature that was literally threatening to endanger everyone's future mewling, whimpering and submitting so willingly in a situation that could easily be manipulated to kill him was intoxicating.

He groaned and finally sunk into the wet heat as far as he could reach. He moaned involuntarily at feeling the tightness that clenched around him. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Better than any fleshlight he'd ever used. It's mostly smooth inside, with hundreds of tiny particles rubbing the head of his cock, and deliciously tight.. Korosensei straddles him as best as he can with his massive body, wrapping his tentacle-legs around him. 

Just as he was about to start thrusting, a particularly evil thought occurred to him. _Beg. I want him to beg._

Korosensei whined in response as he realized the man hadn't started moving inside. " _K-Karasuma,_ i swear to god if you don't start fucking me I- I'll- personally see to it that YOU are wiped off the face of the- _hah- plane-._ " He hissed, the threat was cut short as Karasuma started slowly moving inside him and let out a desperate moan. He looked down. "My, my, so vulgar, _Korosensei._ What would our students think?" teased Karasuma. 

Yellow feelers curled into the blankets below as Karasuma angled his hips, pressing into that spot that made him see stars with every harsh thrust. Uncharacteristic curses and and broken moans fell from his lips as pleasure thrummed through his body again and again. At that almost exact moment, he feels a tentacle prodding into him from behind, slipping in with no resistance thanks to the goo, and he is somewhat ashamed to say he enjoys it, and it makes him shudder. 

Karasuma settled into a smooth routine of pulling out and pushing in. He can feel Korosensei's rapid heartbeat from under him as he's clinging tightly to his cock like his life depends on it as he thrusts. Their legs are intertwined now, and Karasuma can't help but laugh at what someone would think if they walked in on them at this moment, seeing a man fuck a giant yellow tentacle creature that was holding him in its tentacles, while moaning obscenely. It was definitely a hentai plot. It was ridiculous, yet he couldn't deny that it was hot, but maybe that was the tentacle goo talking. 

.

After a while of this Karasuma knew his orgasm was fast approaching and by the tightening of Korosensei’s walls around him and the increasing pitch of his whines, he wasn’t far behind. He picked up the pace, thrusting particularly deep into the other teacher that made him shudder. Karasuma is trying to hold out, relish this feeling- but then he's clenching around him again, tentacles pushing against his prostate and the warmth around his cock is so _tight_ that he almost screams. 

He unloads in him with a grunt, the pulsing walls milking his dick, draining every drop of cum from him, and Korosensei cries out with clenched teeth, "Nygh!" he lets out a noise in between a moan and a growl, closing his legs around the other as much as he can to force their thighs together to hold in the twitching cock and the other's release, and a hot surge of thick fluid filling Karasuma's ass as he came. 

Panting, Karasuma slides out, accompanied by an obscene suctioning sound. He's completely clean, and that's when he realized Korosensei actually really drained his cum. _Weird._ He's starting to return to himself now, the post-high of both of their orgasms beginning to wear off and the aphrodisiac goo losing its effect. 

He nestles up against a seemingly unresponsive Korosensei, almost wondering if he'd already fallen asleep or even passed out. Placing his hand over his head, he finds that his colleague is still conscious, eyes closed, and he's allowing him to curl into him as the slick tendrils wrap around him like a blanket. 

He wonders if he should tell the government about this. Nah. He decides. _This would be their secret._ Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay with him for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot anime men can fuck anime tentacle monsters as a treat


End file.
